Finalmente
by Soren429
Summary: Advertencia: Hannigrahm. Will abrió los ojos y supo que no estaba muerto, lo cual le resultó curioso, tomando en cuenta la caída desde aquel precipicio.


Finalmente

* * *

El sopor era dulce y denso, Will emergía de él envuelto en un halo de consciencia muy frágil, más próximo a la letargia que a la alerta; y conforme el sonido de su propia respiración se hacía más estable, y su cadencia, más marcada, se preguntó si acaso ese era el ritmo de la muerte. Pero Will abrió los ojos y supo que no estaba muerto, lo cual le resultó curioso, tomando en cuenta la caída desde aquel precipicio.

Miró alrededor y se halló en un lugar extraño. Podría ser un departamento, tanto como un chalé en las afueras de alguna ciudad, pero el gusto impecable en cuanto a proporciones y decoración, algo austera, pero exquisita; delataron al dueño en seguida.

Will se estaba haciendo resistente a los anestésicos, y lo supo porque en unos momentos ya estaba erguido en la cama y totalmente lúcido. Con incomodidad se descubrió una serie de puntos recientes, conteniendo las heridas diseminadas por todo su cuerpo, y de inmediato recordó a qué evento se debían: la lucha contra el gran dragón rojo.

Habían vencido al dragón, y pese a que el precio parecía haber sido demasiado alto, como hubo de reflexionar durante la caída, había encontrado algo más en el ínterin; un algo mucho más valioso que cualquier victoria posible: una respuesta. O tal vez no era la respuesta en sí, pues Bedelia du Marier ya se la había dado en consulta semanas atrás. Esta era una confirmación.

" _Esto es lo que quería para ti, Will. Lo que quería para ambos._ "

Will decidió no levantarse, puesto que, conociendo el patrón, sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que Hannibal apareciera. Así que cerró los ojos y dejó su cabeza reposar entre las almohadas y la pared hasta que escuchó el ruido característico de una perilla girando.

Buenas noches, Will.

Buenas noches, Dr. Lecter.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Para estar muerto, de maravilla.

El doctor sonrió y dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, junto a la cama Lo que fuera, olía demasiado bien para Will.

Lo que mata no es la caída, sino el aterrizaje –respondió Lecter.

El doctor observó cómo Will escudriñaba solapadamente la comida, sin mover un músculo en su dirección.

Sólo es carne de cerdo y fideos.

¿De cerdo? –inquirió Will, levantando una ceja en un gesto casi imperceptible-.

De cerdo, sí. En todas las acepciones del término –asintió Hannibal, con una sonrisa-. Adelante, el katsudon(1) no sabe tan bien cuando se enfría-.

El médico se sentó al borde de la cama, que se hundió notablemente bajo su peso, por lo mullida que era. Ya se disponía a traer la bandeja a su regazo, pero Will interceptó la mano de Hannibal a medio camino.

Espera.

¿Ocurre algo, Will?

Sí, quiero saber…

Sólo encontraron el cadáver de Francis Dollarhide –se adelantó a responder-. Para el resto del mundo, fuimos tragados por el Atlántico. Aunque ellos no quedarán completamente tranquilos hasta que encuentren por lo menos, el mío.

No era eso –repuso Will, llevando su vista del katsudon a la colcha, y a los ojos de Hannibal de nuevo-. Tú… estás enamorado de mí.

Esa no es una pregunta, Will.

Naturalmente, Hannibal se refería al tono que Will había impreso en sus palabras, pero Will no se repitió, pues sabía que no obtendría una respuesta más concreta ni aunque se decidiera a torturar a Lecter; por eso decidió abandonar la comodidad de las almohadas para adelantarse sobre sus caderas, tomando con la diestra el rostro de Hannibal, hundiendo las puntas de sus dedos entre los cabellos tan cuidadosamente peinados del médico, y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Hannibal cedió al gesto demandante, pero detuvo lo inminente a pocos centímetros de los labios de Will.

El exagente del FBI podía sentir la calidez de Hannibal, aquel monstruo cuyas afecciones habían destrozado su vida y su integridad, una y otra vez inmerso en una complacencia que rayaba en el sadismo, con la paciencia de un dios que mira su obra nacer y morir miles de veces antes de verla convertida en justo lo que él deseaba, para luego devorarla.

Will cerró los ojos y buscó los labios de Hannibal.

Al principio estos no le correspondieron, mas Will insistió, acariciándolos con una mezcla de audacia, deseo, curiosidad, y terror mal disimulado. Al pasar los segundos, Hannibal terminó por entregarse al beso con estudiada calma, separando sus labios ligeramente, permitiendo que Will invadiese su boca, que probara la textura de su piel, la dureza marmórea de sus dientes, el sabor de su saliva; y de paso, consintiéndose a sí mismo idénticas indulgencias sobre Will.

De cierta manera, por fin lo estaba devorando, aunque fuera sólo un poco; y Will también lo estaba devorando a él. Hannibal meditó fugazmente, que tal vez el deleite de asesinar, desmembrar, cocinar y comerse a Will, nunca se compararía al placer que con ese simple beso le estaba entregando. De todas formas, aún lo quería entero y sólo para él.

El doctor suspiró sutilmente en medio del beso. Claro que era amor, ¿qué más podría ser?

Hannibal tenía su propia forma de amar, y era más intensa de lo que incluso el más talentoso de los románticos hubiera sido capaz nunca de describir. El amor de Hannibal era fuego que lo consumía todo, perfectamente capaz de destruir incluso el objeto de su amor, sin vacilación ni culpa, todo con tal de poseerlo por completo.

La reputación de William, su hogar, y finalmente su familia; se lo había arrebatado todo, incluso él mismo lo perdió todo; para que hacia el final, Will comprendiera que había sólo un lugar en el mundo para él, y ese lugar era junto a Hannibal.

No quiero tener que calentarlo, Will –dijo, refiriéndose al katsudon- no sabría igual.

El beso no había durado lo suficiente para ninguno de los dos, pues en cuanto se separaron un ansia que no conocían nació y cobró fuerza en ellos. Pero no eran un par de adolescentes urgidos. Ellos sabían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
